


TIMEBREAKER

by Iouistomlinson



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/M, Friends to Enemies, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iouistomlinson/pseuds/Iouistomlinson
Summary: Kang Daniel makes a lot of mistake in life, and the worst yet was to kiss his best friend, Ong Seongwu. That until he finds something that might change that.Where Daniel could timetravel and he tried to re-do every mistake he made, what harm could it bring?





	TIMEBREAKER

**Author's Note:**

> I made this back in 2016 and I just changed their names lol. This was originally a Larry fanfic hahaha. I'll try to finish this one!! (I also didn't proofread and I know it sucks, sorry!)

___Hectic._

_It was really dark. Though colourful lights were flashing here and there. The loud music coming from the speaker, making people hype with the rhythm of the non-stop beat. Everyone is having the time of their lives, partying like the world will never end. That includes two best friends that goes by the name Seongwu and Daniel._

_It's pretty much obvious that both of them were high out of their mind. They were grinding on each other like never before. Touching and lots. But it's normal for them to do stuff like that._

_They were best friends after all._

_And best friends do weird things._

_It started out just innocent. Touching hands and dancing together. They would laugh together at the stupid jokes they made, it being unfunny or not. Even if there's nothing to laugh about, there will always be little things that they found funny. Everything was just fine and fantastic. It was just a casual great night._

_Drink and more drinks, most of the night were overall blurry, but Daniel couldn't help but replaying the scenes of the horrible tragedy.The very time it happened, it was just a drunken mistake. A mistake that he wished he didn't made._

_It was the very moment he lost his best friend._

_The love of his life._

_His Ongie._

_He was completely, utterly drunk. But he could still remember the scene perfectly, as fresh as new. How could he not? The wound inside his heart seems to never let go._

_He was desperate. The juicy lips of Seongwu got him very curious. Though small, thin but nonetheless very much attractive.The lips that perfectly fitted his', that he'd always wanted to taste._

_He thought why not? Will they even remember all this the next morning? He's pretty damn sure Louis was as drunk as he is at the very moment. He wouldn't remember. He wouldn't know. Though that's a pity to say the least._

_It was just a peck on the lip at first. A simple, innocent gesture. The black-haired boy froze for awhile before slowly kissing back, seeming unsure of what's going on._

_Seongwu's lips fits his' so well that he never ever wanted to kiss another person his whole life, he thought. He was hypnotized by the heavenly taste of Seongwu's mouth. It would be a lie if he said that it wasn't the best kiss he'd ever had. It definitely is. It was just, perfect. As if it were meant to be. Daniel never wanted it to end._

_But it did. Nothing lasts forever, does it?_

_The small peck turned into a tounge battle. He didn't knew how it happened but he sure didn't regret it._

_Suddenly, he felt a hard pressed hand on his cheeks, leaving it to sting badly. It was then when he realized, it was his Ong slapping him._

_Daniel's eyes formed into watery tears. He knew he deserved it but it still hurts. Seongwu gasped as he realized what he'd done and gulped. He had never slapped Daniel before, yet alone hit him. They rarely even have arguments._

_They were the bestest of friends, though Daniel had always wanted more._

_"I--, Wh-Why did you do that!?" Seongwu managed to let the word slip out of his mouth. His tone was full of anger. He was furious. "I have a girlfriend, Niel! For crying out loud, I have a  g i r l f r i e n d!"_

_Daniel gulped at the sight of a really frustated Seongwu. And he knew, that this is nowhere near good at all. It isn't gonna end well. Whether he likes it or not._

_"What part of having a girlfriend don't you understand?!"_

_He stare at the blank tiles, fiddling his fingers nervously. He can't bear to look at his eyes. "Ong. Look, I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know.." He croaked out, holding the falls of his tears. "Y-You see--I was.." He added._

_Seongwu folded his hand into a fist. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. But obviously, it wasn't working. "Forget about it, Kang! You're ruining it." Seongwu snapped at him. The tears running down Daniel's cheeks even more. His best friend had never been mad or angry at him, not even once since they were together."For fuck sake! Stop crying. You're such a crybaby. Ugh!"_

_Daniel could only choke on his own words. "I'm s-sorry...."_

_Seongwu knew he was over-reacting a bit, or maybe a lot. He was being mean, he realized. But he thought Daniel deserved that._

_Before Daniel even managed to speak, Seongwu shook his head multiple times. "You know what? That's it. You're ruining us! God, what if she knows about this. What would she say!?" Seongwu rambled and huffed._

_Daniel scanned the room, worried if anyone heard their argument. Luckily, everyone's minding their own business. It's a party after all. Daniel let out a sigh of relief._

_Daniel couldn't think of another word to say. He knew that he started it. But he hated the fact that everything he says as of now will just sound like an excuse._

_"Well..you kissed back..." Daniel muttered slowly, convinced that Seongwu wouldn't hear him._

_But he heard it all so well. Seongwu knew it was partly his fault for kissing Daniel back. But he wanted to believe that he didn't do it. That he didn't just kissed his best friend. So, he put all the blame on Daniel with less of a guilt._

_The waves of silence hits them, it all become awkward for awhile when Seongwu was deep in his thought._

_He didn't know why he even kissed him back. He really don't. He just thought that Daniel's lips tasted so magical on his. Perfect, even. Almost as if they were made--_

_No! He's just pitying him. That's why he did that. He didn't like the kiss at all. Not even a bit._

_Right? It must be that, right...?_

_But if so, why did you let him do it? Seongwu thought to himself._

_Seongwu shook his head in disbelief. The kiss meant nothing to him! He said to himself._

_Call him crazy because he just had a mental argument with himself but at that point, nothing else matters. He was dead pissed at the cute pink-haired man with broad shoulder._

_He did not just call Daniel cute. Stop it, Seongwu._

_Daniel was still looking nervously at the ground, not moving even one bit. The awkward atmosphere made him feel so tense, not knowing what to do. He's just waiting for Seongwu to do something, anything._

_'I must have been drinking to much. Ugh, Daniel. This is all your fault. I have to leave.', thought Seongwu._

_Seongwu rolled his eyes before taking one last sip of his drink. He decided that it was his call to leave._

_"Fuck you, Kang Daniel!" He said one last time. His words were harsh. And he meant every single thing he said. His words cuts Daniel's heart like sharp knives. Daniel knew that after this, it will never be the same anymore._

_He won't be with his favourite hyung ever again. Not as boyfriends, not even as best friends yet alone friends._

_Without second thought, Seongwu said without hesitation. "I'm leaving!" Seongwu ran towards the bar door and left without taking a second glance on his best friend who he just left alone._

_Seongwu thought that this is it. He won't regret a thing. He made his decision._

_Daniel wanted to chase him but really, all he could do is stare at the ground, feeling all guilty. His feet doesn't seem to move. It feels heavy, just like his heart at the time._

_He just ruined someone's relationship. He just kissed Seongwu. He kissed his best friend. It's almost impossible per say, he felt guilty yet satisfied. He'd never had any kiss nowhere as perfect as it was kissing him._

_He knew so well that crushing on his best friend, who have a really lovely girlfriend isn't the best decision to do. But he can't help it._

_He can't help falling in love with Ong Seongwu. With his lovely eye that crinkles when he smiles, his beautiful three moles that looks like a constellation, his perfectly sculptured jawline that looks like it was sculptured by God itself. What's there not to love about him? To Daniel, he's the definition of perfection. He knew the perfect one doesn't exist, but when it comes to Seongwu, everything he does is perfect._

_Too bad he's taken and that he'll never be mine._

_Because to Seongwu, Kang Daniel was just a friend, and that's all they'll ever be._

_Friends. And just friends._

_Daniel thinks Seongwu and his girlfriend are perfect for each other. They both have endless, irresistible beauty. Both of them are nice, genuine people. His girlfriend is nice to everyone, even Daniel. And he hated that becuase he can't find a reason to hate her eventhough how much he wanted to. Seongwu and her are the dream couple. He doesn't see them seperating anytime soon._

_She is just so beautiful. So good. He can't even compare himself to her. He's a 6 and she's a 10. She's so fit, he's insecure._

_Daniel is absolutely nothing, when it comes to her. Daniel just really wished he's in her shoes. Daniel really wished Seongwu would love him as much as he loves her, or maybe even more than that. He wishes that they could kiss whenever, wherever they go. Daniel wishes that he could wake up everyday with the angelic human being by his side._

_It's unfair but it's what all life's all about._

_He comes to realization that he needed to accept the cruel fact that Seongwu and him are absolutely nothing but friends. He wasn't even sure if they're still friends after what just happened._

_If it did affect their friendship, Daniel wouldn't forgive himself and he'd blame it on him his whole life. It was his own fault that now he's in this tragic situation._

_Kissing Ong Seongwu was the best and worst decision he'd ever made._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if people like this idea though lol
> 
> Anyways,, I miss Wanna one. What's new?


End file.
